


The Question

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Leverage Stories [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Originally posted May 2014 (when Oregon voted for marriage equality)





	

Eliot took a deep breath and blew it out. He was nervous. He didn’t get nervous. He could face down armies and barely break a sweat, but right now he felt like running and hiding.

Hardison closed the door behind himself, and Eliot heard him gasp from across the room. Hardison looked around the candlelit room, his eyes landing in time on the table Eliot was standing by. The table was set with an ivory tablecloth, a single rose set in a vase upon it.

“Hi,” Hardison smiled at Eliot.

“Hi.”

“What’s the occasion?” Hardison asked, putting his bag down and stepping towards Eliot.

“Dinner,” Eliot shrugged. Hardison’s eyes narrowed. He knew Eliot wasn’t telling him the whole truth, but he chose to ignore it.

“Ok, well give me a minute to clean up.”

Eliot nodded, and Hardison left the room.

When Hardison came back, what he saw took his breath away. Eliot was down on one knee; a tablet computer in one hand and a little black box in the other.

“They did it?” Hardison asked, rushing to Eliot and taking the tablet from him. He read the words _‘Marriage Equality Comes to Oregon,’_ and looked back up to see Eliot holding open the little black box. Inside was a diamond studded band, made of what Hardison assumed was platinum.

“Alec Hardison,” Eliot spoke, his voice shaking. “Will you marry me?”

Hardison dropped the tablet, not caring if he broke it, and flung himself into Eliot’s arms.

“Yes!” Hardison grinned, wrapping his arms around Eliot’s neck and kissing him. “I will. I will marry you, Eliot Spencer.”

Eliot laughed with relief and joy, and pulled himself to his feet along with Hardison. “C’mon; I made your favourite.”

Hardison laughed and kissed the side of Eliot’s neck. “You’re gonna make a great husband, y’know that?”

“Yeah well, if I’m cooking you dinner, you can clean the kitchen after.” Eliot teased as he walked towards the cooker.

“Hell no,” Hardison laughed. “I’m a trophy husband. All I’m good for is looking pretty on your arm at parties and keeping you happy in the bedroom.”

“Well you are good at that,” Eliot smirked. “I guess I’ll just have to keep you then.”

Eliot put the dinner on the table, and Hardison quickly took the place of the plates in Eliot’s hands.

“I think you just might.”

Eliot grinned and kissed Hardison again.


End file.
